Words From the Heart
by D4cHilliN
Summary: Bulma is in a depressed state and one unexpected Saiyan pulls her out of it. Oneshot. VB


Bulma is in a depressed state and one unexpected Saiyan pulls her out of it. Oneshot. VB

* * *

_**Words From The Heart**_

* * *

There was a sharp slam as a door shut loudly followed by feet stomping across the floor and then a scraping as a chair was pulled out.

Bulma sighed and threw her purse on the floor and rested her elbows on the table, shadowed in the dark of the night. It was late, close to 4 o'clock in the morning. She was decked in a red dress that stomped before her thighs with long, back boots and a small jacket covering her bare arms.

She wasn't acting very ladylike however as she sat slouched in the chair, the eyeliner applied to her eyes stained on her cheeks from crying.

She hadn't been aware of just how loud her entrance had been and jumped when the lights of the kitchen suddenly flickered on.

"Was that _you _trumping through this house like an elephant?" The voice was unmistakably raspy and mockingly cynical and Bulma didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't know I was making so much noise." She said in a small voice. She wasn't in a mood to get into a verbal fight with the Saiyan prince right now yet she expected that it was coming.

If Vegeta took note of her appearance, he didn't express it. His face however did expose confusion. Why was she giving up so easily? She was suppose to be yelling and arguing. He continued on, determined to get a rise out of her. "Some people have to sleep you know."

"You sleep?" She asked dryly, still a bit of fight in her. The widow peaked male frowned and she turned to look at him. He was dressed in loose shorts with nothing else and his stomach wasn't looking too bad. "Look, I said I'm sorry. I'll keep it down. You can go back to bed."

It was then that his eyebrow perked up. "What's wrong with your face?"

Her eyes widened and she turned quickly, temporary forgetting her state. She must have looked a mess to him what with her ruined makeup and disheveled hair. Sighing, she shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

But he was in her face in a flash, inspecting. "You were crying..?" His voice had been blunt and his expression looked appalled. She clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"What's it to you!?" She asked angrily, her frustration blowing up. "Yes, I was _CRYING_! Go ahead and tell me that I'm a weakling human for it! I don't care! Even the strongest men cry. _Everyone_ cries!" Her resolve broke and her face crumpled, her blue eyes tearing up. "I really don't care."

Vegeta was taken back by the outburst so much that his eyes had widened a fraction and he had taken a step back. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Cat got your tongue?" Bulma sneered, turning her back on him and folding her arms across her chest.

He frowned and got his composure under control. "What's got your panties in a bunch?" It was the only thing he could think of to say.

She kept silent for a bit, lips pursed. "Not that it's any of your concern but..."Her voice dropped a tone. "Me and Yamcha broke up."

There was silence and then Vegeta erupted into a fitof laughter, a wide smirk on his face. Bulma spun around in her chair so fast that she nearly fell out of it.

"What's so _**FUNNY!?"**_ She screamed angrily.

"Seriously!?" He kept on laughing even though he was receiving a death glare from the blue eyed genius. "You're crying over _that_!? Does that human really have that much power over you? Oh Please." He scoffed, putting hands on hips.

"Whatever." Her face darkened. "I hadn't expected you to to understand anyway." Why had she expected any different from him? She stood up to leave but he was suddenly in front of her, eyebrow raised.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until he spoke again. "He doesn't deserve you anyway." His voice had been soft and so low that she barely heard him. Bulma gawked at him like he had grown a second head, amazed that he could sound so tender.

She felt her chest tighten and he throat went dry. "Thanks?" She croaked out with a nervous smile.

"I don't see why you'd get depressed over that anyway." He said with a roll of his eyes, his voice returning back to one of cynicism.

Bulma frowned. "It's not just that!" She argued, throwing up her hands. She had been wanting to vent and now was a better time then any. "It's.._everything_!" She wiped at her makeup and growled. "I...I'm _pitiful_! The company is going down the tube, I'm all out of inventions, I've gained 6 pounds, they're are BAGS under my eyes and, " She paused in between her rant to take a long breath. "I can't keep a man."

Vegeta stayed stoic as she turned to whimper at him.

"I'm dumb, ugly and useless." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "You were right." Her voice cracked. "I'm a dumb, stupid human woman." Bulma slumped back down at the table and put her head into her hands and he thought he heard her sob.

The blue haired girl had been feeling this way for who knew how long. Her whole existence had started to feel obsolete. Where was she suppose to go in life and was she always going to be alone? Her future thoughts always left her dismayed and unfulfilled.

Vegeta waited a full ten minutes before speaking up. "Are you done?" He asked in a tired sigh. She sniffled a bit and he gently took her hands away from her face. She looked up at him with sad, puppy dogs eyes and he felt his heart wrench. Her face was tear stained and yet she still looked stunning.

"Yeah, I'm done." Bulma rubbed at her nose, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She lowered her head as her face turned red. "I'm sorry for all that...It...Just leave me alone for a bit."

"Not until I put holes in your theories."

She glanced up at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowed.

"First off, You aren't pitiful." He started, a smirk on his face. "You're actually pretty impressive for a weakling human." She saw his joking smile and pouted mockingly. "You're the smartest person I know, aside from me of course and to even think you're unintelligent is well...ludicrous."

He saw the surprised look in her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something but he laid a finger on her lips to silence her and continued.

"I bet you have plenty more extravagant inventions in that big head of yours and without you, this company would have been closed down all together." He glanced down at her stomach and she felt her face flush. "Gained six pounds?" He cut his eyes to her face. "Bags under eyes? You look fine to me."

He stopped to give her a chance to let his words sink in. He took his hand off her mouth and smirked.

"And about Yamcha, like I said before, you deserve better." Vegeta brushed his hand across her cheek to wipe away a tear. "You never know, the man you need might be right in front of you."

That said, the widow peaked male turned and walked away. Out of the kitchen and up the stairs back to his room.

Bulma sat, shell shocked, staring after him with her mouth agape. Her heart was beating fast and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Her face was bright red and her breathing was labored. She smiled slowly and put a hand to the cheek he had touched.

She got up and stumbled to the bottom of the stairs as he made it to the top and called out with a wide grin,

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Vegeta!?"

* * *


End file.
